Together Forever
by Gothic hearse driving chick
Summary: Eli and Clare have a baby . the summary sucks but i promise this is a good story . please read and review :


Eli's p.o.v.

Chapter one

"honey I'm home!" I yelled into me and Clare's house I had just went to spend the day with the boys Clare said she would be fine alone here I didn't want to go but she insisted I did " Clare ?" I called I didn't hear anything I half ran up the stairs "Clare?" I asked again still no answer I walked into are bedroom and sighed in relief as I saw Clare laying asleep In are bed " Clare honey ?" I asked as I walked over to her I looked her up and Down she was sweating like crazy and  
>She looked very pale she was still asleep I put my hand on her cheek oh my god she's really hot I ran down to the bathroom and grabbed a wet towel I walked back up and pulled the sheets of Clare I pulled her shorts and her shirt off leaving her in a bra and underwear I slipped her hair into pig tails and pulled the covers over her I laid next to Her and rubbed her face with the wet cloth she slept for a really long time I laid next to her watching her closely<p>

Clare sat up . "Eli?" she asked.

I pulled her against me. "Hey Clare "

She leaned back against  
>me" I don't feel good." she coughed.<p>

I rubbed her leg. "I know I came home and you were asleep I shouldn't have left you don't look to good."

She covered her mouth and ran into the bathroom "Clare is you okay?" I asked

she leaned against the wall and started to cry it broke my heart

I ran over to her. "Hey - hey - you're okay." I  
>said rubbing her back<p>

she sobbed into my shirt  
>"don't leave me."<p>

I sat there shocked "Clare why would I leave you?"

She wept against me. "Eli ... Alli came over before I went to bed ...I'm pregnant." she wept.

I pulled her so close to me it hurt I kissed the top of her head while shaking my head

" Clare ...Diane ...Edwards ... I would never leave you."

She looked up. "I can't kill it and I can't live knowing -"

I pulled her even tighter against my chest "Clare I don't have a religion ... But I do not believe in doing that... We have to keep it."

She nodded. "Good thing were out of college."

I chuckled " I know "

She turned to face me" you're not mad are you ... You want to have - "

I shook my head "how could you even think that? I love you I love this baby! It was probably going to happen ... Were just a year or two early."

She giggled "true "

I pulled her up. "so how we going to do this?"

She looked up at me " I already went to the doctors we go back in five months ... We can tell everybody tomorrow parents first ..."

I nodded " mine first ?"

She nodded "yeah ..."

I chuckled" don't worry about your parents"

She rolled her eyes "is it possible ..."

I laughed "yes it is ."

She sighed dramatically "I'll try."

I laughed " come on let's get to bed."

We laid down in are big black bed ( I'm surprised Clare let us have it ) I pulled Clare to  
>Me and she did something she never had before she scooted down and I lifted my hands she used my lap as a pillow and snuggled into me .<p>

"You're just too cute." I said.

"well I wanted a pillow ..." she said

I looked over next to me" there's a pillow right here." I pointed to it.

She snuggled deeper into my lap and said "I wanted my Eli pillow duh!" she said it likable was obvious

I laughed "Eli pillow?"

She yawned "your soft stop acting like you don't like it."

I chuckled "i love you Clare Edwards "

She giggled "I love you too."

We laid there and went to sleep with clears head in my lap and my arms around her I was so happy about this baby I couldn't be more happy I can't wait till we tell Adam and everyone

Chapter two

Eli's p.o.v.

I woke up the next morning and Clare was gone I looked around and I still couldn't find her I jumped out bed and walked to the kitchen Clare was sitting on the contour in a big pink shirt and her pink Lacy panties her hair was pulled into pig tails and she was drinking a glass of water

" hey baby you okay ?" I asked

she jumped off and nodded she walked over to me and I hugged her

"we should get ready." I said

she nodded and started to  
>walk towards the bathroom with your Clothes<p>

I pulled her back "why are you getting dressed in there?" I asked

She looked down "I just -  
>I'm fat " she said hiding herself<p>

I pulled her close "Clare you are not fat! Pregnant and fat are two different things!"

She sighed " it makes me look ugly." she said

I shook my head I put my hands on her stomach " Clare that's are baby in there it makes you beautiful "

She sighed " just don't look." she started to take her clothes off

I pushed her on the bed " you are beautiful "

She got up " okay "

I shook my head and disbelief fat? Sure she would get bigger but are baby is growing it actually makes her kind of sexy I bet - in proper thoughts Eli improper thoughts

We finally made it to my parents' house I stopped the car and Clare and I got out we walked up the steps and walked into the front door

" mom ? Dad?" I called

" were in the kitchen !" my mother yelled

Me and Clare walked into the kitchen smiling

" we have to tell you something " I said

My mother grinned and hugged Clare " how far along ?"

Clare giggled how cute "2 months "

I stares at my mom "how  
>did you know?"<p>

My mom and dad laughed " we did it with you son "  
>My dad said<p>

I made a gagging noise " enough said "

" well we have to tell her parents."

" okay love you guys bye ." my mom said hugging us

We went to walk back but Clare turned around

" guys if I don't come back alive just thanks for everything." Clare said quickly

my mom and dad started laughing

we walked out and left the house we arrived at clears  
>House five minutes later<p>

" hey mom hey dad "Clare said

" hi Mr. and Mrs. Edwards." I greeted

"hello Clare Eli "they said

"I've got a bun in the oven mom!" Clare said

I tried no to kill myself with laughter god that was funny okay I'm laying that was freaking hilarious

" you're pregnant?" He mother asked shocked

"bun - in - the - oven -" she said

I stifled laughter

" Clare you are out of the house... Just be careful."

She nodded " okay "

Clare and I walked outside as soon as we were in the car we started laughing

" that was good " I said

She nodded " I knew they didn't care anymore"

I sighed " what next ?"

Clare giggled " are friends "

I chuckled " this is going to be fun "

Clare laughed we made our way to Adam and Fiona's house yes they like together  
>Went to the doorbell and rang it<p>

" Elijah Goldsworthy !" Adam yelled

Clare giggled and stepped out from behind me

"Clare Edwards!" he runs and give her a hug

I shake my head "wow i haven't seen you in months and you run straight to Clare I feel loved!"

They all laugh

"so what's up?" Adam asked

" we have -"

" something to tell you " Clare finished

" go ahead " Fiona said

" I'm pregnant " Clare says simply

Everything happens quickly from there Fiona screams Adam jumps up and me Clare fall to the ground laughing

" whoa hold the front door !" Adam yells making us laugh more

"the boy and girl that I got together are having a baby! I am so freaking proud! This is like freaking awesome!"

We laughed more "we want you to be the godparents "I said

Adam dropped to the floor and put his hand on his heart "no freaking way! I'm going to be a god freaking parent I love you guys!" he attacked us in hugs

we all laughed " I'd love to as you can see so would Adam " Fiona laughed

Adam bent down and touched Clare's stomach "hi baby"

Clare giggled

"hey! My baby!" I screamed pushing him out of the way we all laughed

I put my hands around her stomach and I felt a kick

"oh my god she kicked!" I screamed

we all laughed

"her?" Clare asked

I grinned "yep fatherly instincts!"

She giggled "boy - girl - boy - girl BOY!"

" boy? We have a bet!" I challenged

" fine !" she groaned

We then left the house and drove to ware house when we got home Clare ran slowly and jumped on the bed

I jumped next to her " careful there momma bear " I teased

She giggled " okay "

We then laid down and fell asleep I couldn't wait to have this baby !

Chapter 3

3 months later

" I'm fat I'm fat I'm fat I'm fat!" Clare screamed

I ran over to her she was taking a shower and had just got out

"how many times - "I started to say

"I'm fat! Nobody looks at me the way they used even you! I'm fat I'm ugly I'm fat I'm ugly!" She screamed

" no you're not your  
>Beautiful and you're<br>Not fat when the baby comes  
>It will all be gone and it's are baby growing it needs room "<p>

" oh my god! Why do you have to be so nice! Why can't you just tell me I can't fit into any of my clothes I eat like it's the end of the world and I'm the size of Jupiter!"

I pulled her close "Clare ... Calm Down"

She pulled away "sorry." she started to cry and she looked down in horror scaring me "I'm a freaking waterfall!"

I laughed "Clare its okay"

She laughed too" see I'm laughing what's wrong with me!"

I laughed "hormones "

She threw her Arms in the air" that's what got me here in the first place I blame you it's your fault." she turned to me " why do you have to be so damn hot !"

I fell to the floor I was laughing so hard I was crying "oh blame my parents"

Clare gaged " mental image mental image we! Get it out of my head"

Oh my god this is too funny! "Okay Clare we have to go to the doctors."

Clare groaned "I better have a girl "

I nodded "you better"

Clare Giggled

We got in the car and drove to the doctors

"Clare and Elijah?"

We stood up and went into the office the doctor checked some things out and left then another doctor in about her 30 ' s walked in

" hi I'm dr. Lilly !"  
>She started to work on Clare and then she pulled up her shirt and rolled blue stuff on her stomach it looks cold<p>

"perfectly healthy! Would you like to know the gender?"

I and Clare grinned "yes!"

The doctor smiled "it's a girl "

I jumped up and yelled "victory!"

And the doctor and Clare laughed

"you too will be great parents! Have a nice day!"

As we walked out I said " told you so !"

" You know I would love to have a boy but I think I knew it was a girl " she said

I nodded " same here "

She laughed " you get credit though"

I smiled " thank you "

We walked home and sat Down on the couch I stood up and looked around Clare watched me with an amused look on her face I made sure the windows were close then I ripped my blazer of and my shoes socks and pants I took of my jeweler and sat Down

" um wow " Clare said

I laughed " I didn't feel like wearing it ."

She nodded and rolled her eyes " I see so you stripped "

" yes " I said grabbing popcorn from her

She giggled we sat down and watched the notebook one of clears favorites Friday was movie night always me and Clare love movie night Its awesome !

" what are we going to Name her?" I asked Clare

"well you can pick if you want "she said

I looked down at her "how about I pick first and you pick middle?"

She nodded "awesome!"

I chuckled "I like Carolyn!"

Her eyes got wide and she grinned "I love it!"

I smiled "so Carolyn ..."

She thought about it for a minute "Lenore" she said smiling

I grinned "Carolyn Lenore Goldsworthy!"

Clare smiled " okay that's beautiful "

I nodded " just like you "

She looked at me for a minute before saying " you got that from a movie " and turning the other way I laughed

" still true though"

She giggles " of course "

Chapter four

Month 8

We lay there in are room Clare Is asleep and I lay next to her talking to Carolyn

" I bet you'll have your mom's eyes " I said laying my head on Clare's stomach

I felt the baby kick and I smiled " you'll have my taste on music and style but your mom's eyes smarts and you'll be just as caring as she is " I pulled the covers up over both of us " only one more  
>Month and you'll be here<br>Carol " I whispered " I can't wait " I chuckled " your mom thinks she's fat " I said " but she's beautiful " the baby kicked " I know see even you know and you haven't even seen her yet " I said " you know I've been wanting to play this song for you but I never had the chance ." I took out my iPod and leaned it against Clare's stomach. Tonight I love you by the latency came on. I smiled and leaned in to Clare's stomach pressing my lips to the soft skin. I couldn't wait for this baby to come I knew it would bring me and Clare closer.

Month 9.

"Eli!" Clare screamed and all I could think was the baby! I ran upstairs and into are room Clare was breathing heavily, panting hard with her hands on her stomach. She was in so much pain it killed me.

"Is it time?" I asked hesitantly. She nodded. .

"Oh god imp not ready for this!" I started to pace around.

"Eli!" she screamed again.

'oh sorry Clare come on let's go!" I yelled grabbing Clare's bad and helping her outside to the car. Finally we had made it to the hospital after listening to Clare scream her head off they brought her into the room and Clare gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Six pounds and four ounces it was the start of are new life.

Gothic heats driving chick

Reply to:

Reply to Justice Kane

Send


End file.
